


Aftermatch Waterplay

by hellzioen



Series: MLBB stories [3]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Lemon, LingLong - Freeform, M/M, MLBB, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Water Sex, ling mlbb, zilong mlbb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellzioen/pseuds/hellzioen
Summary: “Mmmm, every second I spend with your body away from mine, I miss it.”“Who said I wanted you in the water with me?” Ling said indignantly with crossed arms.“Me.” Zilong replied, his voice barely audible as he brushed his lips on Lings ear. The sudden action caused Ling to shiver.“And the way you left your trousers thrown on the rock for me to fold told me enough that someone was horny and trying to hide it.”The tips of Ling`s pale ears were now burning red, and Zilong thought it was cute how Ling blushed with ease around him.
Relationships: Ling & Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Ling/Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)/Other(s)
Series: MLBB stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154285
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Aftermatch Waterplay

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with this title because I couldn`t think of one haha.  
> I wanted to write a sex scene in water and this was the product :) Enjoy!

The last battle was lost.

Ling drew in a deep breath of the cool evening breeze, staring up at the leaves above. The trees around him formed a thick canopy, allowing only sprinkles of the yellow sunlight to pass through them and hit the forest grounds. To his right, the canopy opened up, the sunlight dancing on the surface of the calm jade lake. 

This was _their_ hideout by the outskirts of Cadia riverlands.

Ling sighed.

He usually had help undoing the feathers that adorned his neck, but today, he was alone. The battle was close- _so close_. If only Baxia did not lag so much! He `tsch-ed` to himself at the thought about it.

Just as he managed to unhook the neck piece, the assassins ears picked up the sound of the rustling of leaves- _footsteps!_

He turned to shadow his body behind a tree, sword in hand, waiting. A man with long dark hair and a full suit of jade armor stepped into his range of vision.

“Oh, it`s you.” Ling said as he stepped out of the shadows. He gave not so much as a nod as greeting to the other. The Cyan Finch turned around to face the lake again.

He did take note of the blood dripping from Zilong`s Dragon-spear before turning around and wondered which creatures life was ended by that sharp tip, but refused to ask. He was still upset at Zilong for defeating his team in the last battle. His team had almost won- _they were so close!_

Ling removed his top and undid his shoes, feeling Zilong come closer. Folding the top neatly, he turned around to put it on the log where Zilong was now sitting on. It was a long log, but Zilong just had to sit right beside where Ling was standing! He humphed, and Zilong scooted to make room for his shirt, patting the now empty space beside him.

Eyes narrowed at the fighter, Ling placed his clothes on the freed space with care. His blade then on top of his shirt, and his shoes by the foot of the log. On normal days, Ling would have also removed his trousers and store it with the rest of his belongings, beside Zilongs clothes, but today he was angry and Zilong was still fully clothed.

And he did _not_ want to give Zilong the pleasure of watching him strip nude.

“Are you going to take a bath?” Zilong asked, his voice soft.

“No- I`m just stripping for fun.” Ling replied, rolling his eyes as he turned around.

Zilong held his arm.

“What?” Ling glared.

“Why are you acting like this? I`m sorry that your teammate was having connection problems, but you can`t always sulk at me whenever you lose, you know babe?”

“Urgh...” Ling replied as he looked away. He knew what he was doing was wrong and he really was working on his temper. He hated how his pride made him irritated to look at Zilong, but how his heart wanted more.

_He wanted the Cloud Dragon to pull him back again, with enough force that he fell onto his lover`s lap. And he wanted Zilong to place the palm of his large hand on Ling`s bare stomach, sliding it up to his chest, brushing past his nipples- before choking him. Then slamming him down onto the soft grass below their feet. And as he was still in shock, for Zilong to pin his thin wrists down with a single free hand. And kiss him- kiss him like a hungry wolf. Releasing the hand around his heck and reaching down to push down his pants-_

Ling pulled his arm away from the fighter, turning around quick as he felt the blood flow to his crotch - _stupid stupid stupid stupid brain!_

He hoped Zilong noticed nothing as he walked with quick but silent footsteps towards the clear lake. He could feel Zilong`s eyes on his back, constantly watching as his muscles moved, which made his every step conscious. Ling removed his trousers at the foot of the lake. He did it quick, throwing his trouser unfolded onto a rock while stepping into the water simultaneously.

The water that engulfed his body was neither warm nor cold, but pleasant. The assassin kept walking in deeper until the water was at his nipple line. He then removed his legs from the lake`s floor and bent them, allowing himself to bury the rest of his body underwater until only silver strands of hair floated at the surface.

Zilong sighed. He knew why Ling got like this every time he lost a match- it was just in his personality. That boy of his never could stand losing, but Zilong could tell that his lovers temper had became much better as the years went by.

Whenever the Cloud Dragon lost, he wanted consolation sex and went to search for the Cyan Finch. But whenever Ling lost, even if he was playing against Zilong or anyone else, it was always Zilong that had to sweet talk him into feeling better. Zilong knew he would find his boyfriend by the lake- _their_ lake- their secret spot- as he did at the end of every day. And he loved watching Ling strip his beautifully embroidered clothing to get to the soft scarred skin underneath.

Ling had scars- every warrior did- but his were never as obvious as Zilong`s.

And Zilong knew what each scar meant and where Ling had got them from. It was a conversation they had had one night in bed, and Zilong took the effort to memorize them all on that same night. And he loved all of them as part of his boyfriend.

He watched as Ling went into the water, sinking his head underneath, before he pulled the ribbon used to tie his own dark hair up to free it. Removing his armor took him mere seconds- after all, he has done it ever so often. He removed his clothes and laid them beside Ling`s. His spear he left on the ground due to the blood it had on it. He was going to have to clean it when he got back home.

Ling brought his head up occasionally to breathe, otherwise keeping his head low. He liked it when his entire body was immersed in the water. He felt weightless. And it felt wonderful.

But as soon as the assassin felt a new set of ripples from the water, he popped his head back out of immersion to turn to the source.

Zilong was as naked as the day he was born. His long dark hair now free and slightly messy, fell beautifully below his waist and ending nearing his hip. The water was up to his knees as he made his way into the lake.

And Ling could see his boyfriends erection as bright as day.

He felt his ears redden as he splashed at the fighters direction.

“Stop being so obscene!”

Zilong smirked, now deep enough that the water hid his lower waist.

“This only happens when you`re around.”

As Zilong approached a blushing Ling, the latter pretended to swim away- but they both knew that if Ling really wanted, he could have swam much faster than Zilong and escape. Zilong outstretched his arms in an act to embrace the Cyan Finch but was received with a splash of water to the face by the other, followed by a childish giggle.

“Hmm,” Zilong hummed, his face now dripping wet, before splashing back at Ling.

Ling brought up both his hands to shelter himself, laughing as he said “Stop- stop- I`m sorry!” and trying to splash back while avoiding being splashed at.

Zilong stopped, but before Ling could wipe the water from his closed eyelids, he felt a strong hand wrap around his right wrist and tug him left, causing him to make a 180 degree turn in water and lose balance.

His fell backwards to be met by Zilong chest`s hitting his back.

He then felt a muscular arm wrap around his stomach, closing whatever space remained from his back and Zilong`s chest. Ling could also feel Zilong`s erection rubbing at his butt.

“Mmmm, every second I spend with your body away from mine, I miss it.”

“Who said I wanted you in the water with me?” Ling said indignantly with crossed arms.

“Me.” Zilong replied, his voice barely audible as he brushed his lips on Lings ear. The sudden action caused Ling to shiver.

“And the way you left your trousers thrown on the rock for me to fold told me enough that someone was horny and trying to hide it.”

The tips of Ling`s pale ears were now burning red, and Zilong thought it was cute how Ling blushed with ease around him.

Ling smacked the arm Zilong had around his body. “Language!”

“Okay, my bad- I`m sorry for saying the vulgar truth- there, better?” Zilong replied, smirking.

With a scowl on his face, Ling looked up at Zilong. The Cloud Dragon, however, took this opportunity to use his free hand to tilt Ling`s chin slightly higher, before bending down to steal a kiss.

Ling wanted to resist- but being in his boyfriends embrace always calmed him down. And it was not like Zilong did anything wrong… Ling was just angry… at himself. He really wanted to carry the team- but he put that thought away. Something better was with him right now.

And he was warm and felt like home.

And his kisses were always sweet.

Ling felt for the hand Zilong had around his waist and lead it down… slowly down, all the way to his erection. He could feel Zilongs hard dick pressing up on him as well, but chose to ignore it. Zilong, understanding with ease what his boyfriend was asking for, wrapped his hand around the Cyan Finch`s cock, making him whimper.

Zilong`s strokes were steady but slow underwater, and Ling really wanted to buck his hips into his boyfriends hand and increase movement speed. But he also did not want to seem desperate. He wondered why Zilong himself was not grinding into him. He pressed his back further into Zilong in a grinding movement.

Zilong let go of his dick.

“What now?” Ling sighed, the irritation mixed with impatience and the desire to climax clear as day in his tone.

“I want to see your pretty face.” Zilong said as he turned the other around to face him.

Zilong pushed the strands of silver hair that was plastered by water away from the shorter mans red cheeks. He then brought his hand to caress Lings face, rubbing on it gently with his thumb.

“You`re the most precious thing to me, you know that?” Zilong whispered, brown eyes meeting lilac ones.

Ling snuggled his face in Zilong`s hand with affection, humming. The water felt refreshing and the sunlight bathing their naked bodies was comforting- Ling felt vulnerable yet safe.

Ling could feel Zilong`s free hand snaking down his back. The hand made its way to his butt, spreading his butt cheeks apart. Ling gasped slightly- he could feel the water around his ass and it felt different, making him clutch slightly before relaxing again, allowing Zilong to insert a finger, and after a while, two.

Ling let out a moan.

The hand on Lings cheek directed his lips towards Zilong`s. Ling watched as his boyfriend closed his eyes, long dark lashes with water droplets on them sparkling under the suns rays. Their lips met, and the Cyan Finch closed his eyes as well. He knew these thin soft lips well- from young, when they used to take bites out of his apples, or drink from his flask, or even kiss his wounds.

And now, kissing his own lips.

He was happy.

Breaking the kiss, Zilong put his hands beneath Ling`s thighs before lifting him. Ling wrapped his legs around Zilong`s body, straddling him in the water. He put one arm around Zilong`s neck, his free hand combed through the Cloud Dragons thick wet hair.

“I love your hair.” Ling muttered as Zilong spread his ass apart again. Ling could feel the warrior entering him and gasped. He felt the water enter with Zilong`s cock- it was an odd sensation, but not unpleasant. Zilong was careful in lowering Ling down. Sometimes, it made Ling frustrated. He wanted to try rough sex, but Zilong was always too gentle.

“Are you okay?”

The Cyan Finch nodded, agitated. “I`m fine- can you start moving?”

“Okay, babe.” Zilong replied, kissing Ling lightly on the forehead before he began rocking his hips. Ling moaned, biting his bottom lip- _It was so good._ As Zilong`s speed increased, Ling tucked at his lovers hair, burying his head in Zilong`s shoulder.

“Hnnngg,” The cyan finch whimpered as Zilong sucked at his neck, biting it slightly. Ling wanted to move his hand from Zilong`s hair towards his own dick for more stimulation, but Zilong stopped him. The Cloud Dragon instead brought his right arm from Ling`s thigh to wrap his back to support him, freeing his left hand from holding his other thigh. He brought his left hand to Ling`s dick and rubbed its tip, teasing the assassin.

“Hmmhhh- please, Zi- hold it… Hmmm… properly.” Ling groaned.

“Sorry.” Zilong murmured back. _Why was Zilong always so nice to him?_

As Zilong began moving the hand he had wrapped around Ling`s cock, his thrusts synced with the movement. Ling helped Zilong by lifting and lowering his body on Zilong`s dick with the rhythm as well, trying to move faster, but Zilong refused to increase from the speed they were at.

“Patience,” The warrior panted as he nibbled at Lings ear.

_Why? Why did Zilong have so much of control over this?_ Ling`s mind was going blank and all he wanted to do was cum. The arm the Cyan Finch had wrapped around Zilong`s neck tightened, the other hand tucking harder at his dark silky hair. Ling tried to wonder if he was pulling too hard at his lovers hair, but really, he couldn`t think, and Zilong did not complain.

Ling felt Zilong speed up the momentum of his hand rubbing Ling`s dick, taking this opportunity to speed up his hip movement on Zilong`s as well.

“I`m gonna cum.” The assassin said as he curled his toes. He could feel his whole body tensing up.

“I`m gonna cum!” He said again, now almost screaming.

“Then cum for me,” Zilong replied through labored breaths, “I`m on my verge too.”

Three more deep fast thrusts was what it took to cause Ling to ejaculate. Zilong thrust into him two more times after that before he came as well. Ling came in the water, but Zilong had ejaculated inside of him.

Panting, Zilong said: “How was it? This position?”

“...Isn`t it tiring for you?”

“But how did it feel?”

“Any position is good with you.” Ling replied, grinning at the Cloud Dragon.

Zilong kissed his boyfriend on his cheek before removing his dick from inside of of him. Ling unhooked his legs that straddled Zilong and stood up- his legs felt like jelly. Zilong knew it would be difficult for Ling to walk- or stand- after what had just happened, and hugged him.

Ling reciprocated this gesture by wrapping his arms around of Zilong`s body and looking up, kissing him on the tip of his nose. Zilong grinned, gently bumping heads with his boyfriend. Ling then felt Zilong move his hand towards his ass, inserting a finger to clear the cum from it.

“Mmm, you take care of me so well.” Ling whispered.

“Taking care of you is a privilege I never want to lose.”

“...Hey, Zi?” Ling said after awhile. The water lapped at the Cloud Dragons upper waist. He broke the hug and brought his finger to Zilong`s chest and traced random patterns on it with his finger.

“Yes, babe?”

“Do you think you could try being more… assertive during sex some time?” Ling asked, eyes staring at the fighters`s chest to avoid meeting his gaze.

Zilong`s eyebrows shot up. “What do you mean?”

“I dunno- maybe force me to do stuff you want to do instead of always checking up on if I`m okay with it?” Ling said, blushing. “I mean, if you want to, that is.”

The warrior kissed the assassin on his forehead, at where his teal marking was.

“Since you gave me permission, I`ll take you up on your offer sometime soon. But don`t scold me, okay?”

Ling nodded.

“By the way, why was your spear bloody?” He asked, snuggling into Zilong`s chest again. It really felt so lovely- to be in his lovers protective embrace, water soaking his skin, the evening sunlight warm on his back.

Zilong smiled. “Baxia and I caught you your favourite meat.”

Ling`s eyes lit up. “Venison?”

The Cloud Dragon nodded, saying: “I passed it to Wan Wan before coming here, and she said she`ll make your favourite dish together with Chang`e. It was Baxia`s idea to have venison tonight, really, as an apology after how your last battle ended.”

“Whenever I`m upset, you all seem pretty receptive about it.” Ling muttered, resting his head on Zilongs shoulder. The warrior patted the assassin on the head.

“We really care about you, you know?”

Ling smiled. “No matter how mad I get, know that I`ll always love you guys more than my anger, okay? I just need some time to cool down.”

“Anger and all, I`ve always loved you, and always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> The position was called Upstanding Citizen, if you`re interested in googling it.  
> Warning! Having sex in a lake can be dangerous as it has bacteria etc.  
> This position can be tiring, but Zilong`s a strong boi (especially when it comes to his bf) :3  
> Maybe in the future I`ll write more LingLong, with Zilong being more `rough` ;)  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
